


Межгалактическое порно

by Smejana



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Cyborgs, Fantastic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Когда тебе предстоит провести в одиночку полгода на космическом корабле, неожиданная возможность поговорить с кем-то, пусть и находящимся где-то далеко, кажется благословением. Так ли это на самом деле?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Межгалактическое порно

**Author's Note:**

> Идея долго лежала в шкафу, поэтому местами ее поела моль. Простите.

Первое, о чем думает Хёну, просыпаясь: «Кто-нибудь, вырубите уже будильник». Но когда, спустя пару минут заунывная музыка все еще играет над ухом, он открывает глаза и вспоминает, что это вовсе не будильник, и вырубать его некому. Он не знает, на чьей совести выбор музыки при пробуждении в анабиозной камере, но предпочел бы просыпаться под что-то более бодрое. Выбирать, однако, не приходится. Хёну просыпается так уже не первый раз, а потому особо не дергается и не торопится. Несмотря на всевозможные инъекции, тело отходит от анабиоза и вынужденного бездействия довольно медленно. Спустя примерно еще три заунывные мелодии он, наконец, открывает капсулу и выбирается. Протокол предполагал душ и завтрак перед началом работы, но Хёну по опыту знает, что есть не захочет еще часа два. Поэтому идет смыть с себя вечно остающуюся на теле пленку от газовой смеси, заполнявшей капсулу, переодевается и сразу отправляется на пульт. Первым делом он прослушивает сообщение предыдущего дежурного, Чжухона, но тот не сообщает ничего нового. Все системы в порядке, никаких нарушений. Потом методично, по очереди, в строго заданной последовательности Хёну запускает проверку всех систем корабля. Пока на экране, разбитом на квадраты, отсчитываются проценты и, одна за одной, появляются надписи «Система в порядке», Хёну откидывается в кресле и смотрит на обратный отсчет корабельного времени. Полгода бодрствования, потом еще примерно восемнадцать лет в анабиозе и они прилетят на новую планету, которую человечество собиралось освоить. Хёну крутится на стуле, планируя первый день своей вахты. Сейчас компьютер сообщит, что все системы в порядке, он сделает запись об этом в бортовом журнале. В этом все люди: отправить космический корабль, который будет в полете сто лет, но при этом снабдить его бумажным бортовым журналом, мало ли что, вдруг техника из строя выйдет? Затем нужно проверить связь, хотя он абсолютно уверен, что это бесполезно. В первые годы после отлета связь с Землей еще работала, но потом они слишком удалились, чтобы современные им системы связи доставали на такие расстояния. И вряд ли теперь достаточно приблизились, чтобы поймать сигнал с автоматических станций, оставленных на той планете, куда они направлялись. Потом следовало обойти весь корабль для так называемого визуального осмотра, чекнуть каждый пункт в планшете, еще раз сделать запись в журнале, а потом можно будет перекусить. Пока он размышлял, чем именно можно заняться, когда обязательная часть работы будет закончена, компьютер наконец вывел сообщение, что все системы в норме. Хёну щелкает парой кнопок, включая связь, запускает сканирование на всех доступных частотах и берет в руки журнал и карандаш. Пока он сделает запись, процесс как раз будет закончен. Еще раз сверив дату и время, он быстро записывает нужные параметры, как внезапно с экрана исчезают помехи, в вместо них возникает изображение какого-то парня. Похоже, тот тоже не ожидал ничего подобного, поскольку мирно жует бутерброд. Однако, спохватывается он гораздо быстрее Хёну. Отложив еду, поправляет наушник и докладывает:

— Офицер пункта связи Че Хёнвон, идентификационный номер 15.01.94, с кем я говорю?

— Сон Хёну, группа сопровождения первого масштабного перелета.

— «Король Седжон»? — уточняет парень. Хёну кивает. — Отлично, мы ждем вас второй год!

— Где ждете? — не понимает Хёну.

— Пока только на связи, — отвечает парень. — Не отключайтесь, пожалуйста, я запущу определение вашего местоположения.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Хёну, глядя, как собеседник сосредоточенно что-то набирает на своей панели.

— Итак, судя по данным, вы следуете верным курсом, задержка незначительная, все идет по плану, — отчитывается тот.

— Простите, но я ничего не понимаю, — сознается Хёну. — Что вообще происходит?

— Это довольно длинная история. Который сегодня день вашей вахты?

— Первый.

— Оу. Полагаю, это значит, что вы еще не завершили весь обязательный протокол? — Хёну согласно кивает. — Тогда сделаем так. Сейчас я отключу связь, мне все равно следует доложить о вашем местоположении, а вы пока закончите протокол. Сколько вам понадобится времени?

— По корабельному времени — часа два, два с половиной, — прикинул Хёну.

— Хорошо, тогда через три часа по корабельному времени я жду вас на связи и все объясню.

Хёну не остается ничего иного, кроме как согласиться, и его собеседник выключает связь. Какое-то время он просто смотрит на экран, на котором мигает надпись о завершении сеанса связи. Что это было? Чья-то глупая шутка? Чжухон точно не стал бы так шутить, но кто-то из его предшественников? Хёну отключает систему связи и выводит на экран список всех сорока человек из группы сопровождения. Некоторых он знает лично, некоторых видел лишь однажды, при посадке на корабль, а потому плохо помнит в лицо. Но не один из них не был похож на Че Хёнвона, офицера пункта связи. Что за пункт связи такой?

Чтобы как-то упорядочить свои мысли, Хёну берется за привычное дело. Прихватив планшет, он покидает пункт связи и начинает осмотр корабля. Помещений было много, каждое следовало осмотреть и убедиться, что все в порядке. Никаких повреждений, никакого отказа техники, все в норме. В одном из отсеков он находит робот-пылесос, похоже, забытый кем-то из предыдущих дежурных, поскольку заряд у того на нуле. Он берет его с собой, чтобы поставить потом на зарядку. Закончив обход и оставив пылесос в хозяйственном отсеке заряжаться, Хёну отправляется на кухню. Ткнув в первые попавшиеся кнопки на синтезаторе питания, он получает кашу с искусственным ароматом фруктов и растворимый кофе. Вяло поковырявшись в каше и проглотив несколько ложек только чтобы утолить проснувшийся голод, Хёну пытается смыть с языка не слишком натуральный привкус не то персика, не то абрикоса чуть более похожим на настоящий вкусом кофе. До назначенного времени связи остается еще время, но заняться особо нечем, да и мысли все время скатываются одной и той же теме, так что Хёну возвращается на пульт и снова включает связь.

Че Хёнвон появляется на экране точно в назначенное время. И рассказывает Хёну невообразимые вещи. Что за прошедшие восемьдесят лет полета техника и наука скакнули далеко вперед, освоив помимо обычных космических путешествий еще и подпространственные, позволившие круто экономить время не только для маленьких разведывательных кораблей, но и для гигантов вроде «Короля Седжона». Поэтому планета, к которой они летели долгое время, к настоящему моменту уже частично обжита и заселена. И не только она одна, но к их кораблю это не относится. Хёнвон рассказывает, что было много споров, нужно ли отследить корабль в космосе и установить на него новые технологии, чтобы ускорить движение, но техники воспротивились, потому что корабль не был рассчитан на подобные перемещения. Так что решено было ждать, пока корабль сам не прибудет проложенным заранее курсом. Пост службы связи, на котором в настоящий момент дежурит Че Хёнвон, как раз был создан, чтобы при появлении технической возможности связаться с кораблем и ввести группу сопровождения в курс дела.

— Если на корабле возникнут какие-то сложности или критические ситуации, сразу же сообщайте, — заканчивает свою речь Хёнвон. — У нас есть возможность в короткое время прибыть на помощь.

— А если ничего не случится, я все равно могу с вами связаться? — спрашивает Хёну. — Или это одноразовая акция?

— Согласно моим рабочим инструкциям мы должны связываться как минимум раз в сутки, для вашего психологического комфорта, — сообщает Хёнвон.

— Отлично! — Хёну это действительно радует. В этот раз у него как минимум будет собеседник, так что последняя вахта на корабле обещает быть самой интересной и комфортной.

Они с Хёнвоном договариваются, что будут связываться в полдень по корабельному времени. Хёну не знает, какая разница во времени со станцией Хёнвона, но тот заверил, что выбранное время его вполне устраивает.

Сначала они общаются исключительно с пульта. Хёну рассказывает о давно прошедших для Хёнвона временах, которые он помнит как вчера, Хёнвон же, наоборот, посвящает его в произошедшие изменения, в основном, технологического характера. По прибытии Хёну, как и всех остальных на корабле, ждет адаптация и переподготовка в специальном учреждении, а потом правительство, как и обещало перед отправкой, должно будет обеспечить их работой и жильем. К радости Хёну, теперь под жильем подразумевается не разборный домик, а нормальная современная квартира.

Про себя Хёнвон, в отличие от Хёну, почти ничего не рассказывает. На вопрос о возрасте почему-то мнется, но потом отвечает, что младше Хёну на два года, если судить по физическому возрасту, а не по дате рождения, конечно. Хёнвон как-то упомянул, что у него нет семьи. У Хёну теперь, сейчас, тоже никого нет, и он не переспрашивает, что случилось, просто отмечает для себя этот факт.

Когда важные темы заканчиваются, они переходят ко всякой ерунде, вроде кто что любит есть или чем заниматься. Сама возможность говорить с кем-то, кроме самого себя, компьютера или пылесоса, делает Хёнвона в глаза Хёну чуть ли не божеством. Но, помимо этого, у него реально очень милое лицо. И, судя по их беседам, неплохой характер.

— Ты симпатичный, — внезапно выдает Хёну пару недель спустя.

— Спасибо, — Хёнвон очень мило смущается. — Ты тоже ничего такой.

А потом Хёнвон ему снится. Этого следовало ожидать, потому что эти губы сложно не представлять на своем теле. Он не знает, как к этому отнесся бы сам Хёнвон, но, надеется, что тот не сочтет его извращенцем.

— Ты мне снился, — говорит Хёну, когда в очередной раз Хёнвон выходит на связь. — И сон был довольно откровенным.

Хёнвон чуть смущенно хмыкает, но на его лице не отражается отвращения или чего-то похожего.

— Ты в курсе, что вся информация на пульте может записываться? — спрашивает он.

— Что? — Хёну чуть не валится со стула. — Чёрт, ты уверен?

— Я не знаю точно, — пожимает плечами Хёнвон и улыбается. — Раньше на кораблях ставили такие штуки, черный ящик или вроде того. Не знаю, есть ли на вашем, но…

— Хорошо, это можно как-то обойти? — волнуется Хёну. Не то чтобы ему было, что скрывать, но тот факт, что кто-то потом будет смотреть его не очень умелые попытки во флирт, его напрягает. — Мы можем говорить не через пульт?

— Если ты наденешь наушник, — Хёнвон показывает на свой, — то, теоретически, сможешь слышать меня из любой точки корабля. С видео будет сложнее, нужен монитор.

— В моей каюте есть персональный монитор, но я не знаю, можно ли его подключить, — вспоминает Хёну.

На удивление, с монитором все выходит легко и просто, достаточно выбрать в меню нужные опции, а вот поиски наушника затягиваются на пару дней. Впрочем, после подключения к системе связи монитора в каюте наушник не так уж и нужен. Они решают следовать правилам и связываются с пульта по расписанию раз в сутки, но время от времени еще и болтают о разном из каюты Хёну.

Спустя какое-то время после пробуждения Хёну решает, что пора заняться уборкой. Ну, то есть, выпустить роботов-уборщиков из подсобки. Увы, оказывается, что тот самый, которого он нашел при обходе, почему-то не работает. Особо заняться между разговорами с Хёнвоном нечем, так что Хёну забирает его с собой и пытается понять, в чем неполадка. Так то образование у него техническое, должен разобраться. Должен, но не разбирается. Он как раз проверяет, не в зарядке ли дело, когда Хёнвон включается на мониторе.

— Проверь предохранитель, — предлагает он, едва Хёну жалуется на то, что не может найти поломку.

Предохранитель оказывается маленькой платой, которую просто нужно было поменять на запасную, целая коробка которых находится там же, в подсобке, на полке. Пылесос с новой платой радостно жужжит и мигает огоньками зарядки на верхней панели. И вроде бы, никакого искусственного или не очень интеллекта в нем быть не должно, но, зарядившись, пылесос начинает следовать за Хёну, как привязанный. Хёну шутить, что завел себе домашнее животное и зовет пылесос Нуну. Хёнвон сетует, что у него нет даже такого компаньона, и Хёну предлагает считать Нуну их общим.

Они не обсуждают свои отношения, потому что говорить о каких-то чувствах глупо, между ними расстояние не только в километрах, но еще и в годах. Когда Хёну прибудет на планету КХ-1924, ему все еще будет двадцать семь, а Хёнвону уже за сорок, и у него наверняка будет семья, возможно, даже, дети, и если он и будет вспоминать какого-то там парня с космического корабля, то только как забавную историю из молодости. Но и не думать про Хёнвона Хёну тоже не может.  
Это приводит, наверное, к самому дурацкому моменту за все сто лет его космического путешествия. А может и за всю его жизнь. Но, если честно, Хёну был бы не против повторить.

По корабельному времени уже вечер, Хёну весь день провел в обязательных по графику проверках, потом еще отзанимался положенное время на тренажерах, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме, отправил Нуну на зарядку, и теперь может позволить себе просто поваляться в постели. До сна еще есть время, но ему ничего особо не хочется. Мысли сами возвращаются к Хёнвону, который совсем недавно попрощался и отключил связь. Хёну вспоминает его лицо, особенно губы, которые именно сегодня Хёнвон почему-то постоянно норовил облизать. Может, это и не очень правильно, но рука сама собой скользит вниз, и Хёну поглаживает себя через штаны. Второй рукой он задирает футболку, и в этот момент экран монитора загорается снова.

— Хёну, я совсем забыл спр… — начинает Хёнвон, но тут же спохватывается. — Я не вовремя? Прости!

— Подожди, не выключай! — останавливает его Хёну, у которого внезапно вспыхивает идея. — Я думал о тебе. Хочешь… посмотреть?

— Я не знаю, — Хёнвон смущенно закусывает губу, и Хёну чуть не стонет. — Это нормально, если я буду смотреть?

— Только если ты сам хочешь. Если нет, то выключи и забудь.

— Я хочу! — внезапно соглашается Хёнвон. — Погоди, сейчас.

Хёну видит, как он что-то быстро набирает у себя на пульте, глядя куда-то мимо. Рука Хёну все еще у него под футболкой, и он ведет ладонью вверх, к соскам.

— Я немного подстраховался, чтобы этот сеанс не попал случайно на запись, — Хёнвон, наконец, смотрит прямо на Хёну. И того это невероятно заводит, он сам не ожидал от себя такого.

— Тебе хорошо видно? — уточняет Хёну.

— Сдвинься немного вверх, — просит Хёнвон. — Да, вот так.

— Мне сделать что-то особенное? — спрашивает Хёну, продолжая поглаживать себя через штаны.

— Нет, я не… Просто делай, как тебе приятно.

Хёну кивает, медленно лаская себя и наблюдая, как на лице Хёнвона смешиваются смущение с вожделением.

— Сними, — хрипло произносит Хёнвон через какое-то время и жестом показывает, как стягивает что-то через голову. Хёну послушно снимает с себя футболку и отбрасывает в сторону. Одной рукой он продолжает водить по груди, время от времени касаясь сосков.

— Ты красивый, — Хёнвон быстро облизывает губу. Член Хёну под ладонью ощутимо дергается, и он мысленно стонет. И, кажется, не только мысленно.

— Сделай так еще раз, — просит он.

— Как?

— Облизнись.

Хёнвон усмехается и на этот раз облизывает губы нарочито медленно и провокационно. Хёну снова стонет и стягивает, наконец, мешающие штаны и белье. Раньше он никогда не думал, что что-то подобное может его завести. Тот факт, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Кто-то, кто очень ему нравится, но кто от него даже не за сотни и тысячи, а за триллионы километров.

Хёнвон чаще дышит и время от времени закусывает губу, или облизывается. Хёну видит, что это непроизвольно, и так ему нравится еще больше. Он понимает, чувствует, что происходящее нравится не ему одному, заводит их обоих. Он прикрывает глаза и представляет, что это не приспущенные штаны не позволяют ему развести ноги шире, а колени сидящего на его бедрах Хёнвона. Что это его руки скользят по телу Хёну, и наоборот, его собственные ласкают чужое тело.

— Быстрее, — выдыхает Хёнвон, и Хёну послушно ускоряется. Еще немного, и под веками вспыхивает, а живот и руку пачкает сперма. Хёну делает пару глубоких вдохов, и открывает глаза. Лицо Хёнвона сложно описать, удивление, восторг, что-то еще, Хёну никогда особо не был точен в чужих сложных эмоциях.

— Это было… — начинает и недоговаривает Хёнвон. — Спасибо. Мне нужно…

Он неопределенно машет рукой, и Хёну в общем и целом догадывается. Он только кивает, и Хёнвон отключает связь.

Они не говорят об этом ни на следующий день, ни в оставшиеся дни их вахты. Но что-то все равно неуловимо меняется в их отношениях. Словно у них теперь есть общий секрет, маленькая тайна на двоих.

Как бы медленно и однообразно не тянулись дни, но шесть месяцев все равно пролетают. Хёну в последний раз обходит и проверяет весь корабль, все службы, все системы. Нуну словно чувствует что-то и упорно таскается за ним по всему кораблю, пока Хёну наконец не ставит его на зарядку в подсобке и не закрывает дверь. Он уже записал отчет для следующего дежурного, Минхёка. И вот он в своей каюте, в ожидании, пока система установит связь.

— Не хочу в капсулу, — говорит он, когда на экране появляется Хёнвон. — Хочу остаться с тобой.

— Вряд ли тебе удастся, — возражает тот. — И потом, моя смена тоже заканчивается, через пару дней меня сменит кто-нибудь.

Хёну эгоистично радуется, что Минхёку достанется кто-то другой. Хёнвона не хочется ни с кем делить, как бы глупо это не звучало. Они по-прежнему ничего не говорят о своих отношениях, да и о чем тут говорить? Но Хёну все же решается озвучить хоть что-то.

— Через восемнадцать лет или около того, — начинает он, и видит, как лицо Хёнвона застывает маской. — Это же будет большое событие, да?

— Конечно, — кивает Хёнвон.

— Если… ты еще будешь помнить обо мне, то…

— Я всегда буду о тебе помнить, — перебивает Хёнвон.

— Хорошо, тогда приходи меня встречать. Я знаю, что… ты будешь старше, но… это не имеет значения! Просто приходи, хорошо?

— Я постараюсь, — Хёнвон пытается улыбнуться, но выходит плохо. — Все будет хорошо.

Хёну не знает, что может быть хорошо в их дурацкой ситуации, но кивает и тоже пытается улыбнуться. Они пытаются еще о чем-то поговорить, но получается плохо, так что скоро Хёну сворачивает разговор.

— До встречи? — говорит он, и надеется, что звучит не так жалко, как слышится ему самому. Может, километры, которые пройдет его голос, немного скрасят это все?

— До встречи! — неожиданно твердо отвечает Хёнвон и отключает связь.

Хёну еще пару минут смотрит на рябящий экран, потом переодевается и идет в отсек с анабиозными капсулами. Занимает свое место, защелкивает крышку, чувствует мелкие уколы, с которыми впрыскиваются препараты. Дальше система все сделает сама, усыпит его, разбудит следующего. Последнее, о чем он думает перед тем, как заснуть на ближайшие восемнадцать лет, это лицо Хёнвона и его последние слова.

***

Хёну просыпается под все ту же надоевшую уже музычку. Он терпеливо ждет, когда система завершит все процедуры по его пробуждению и тело получит возможность снова функционировать нормально. Кто-то особо нетерпеливый уже распахнул камеру, Хёну пока не видит, кто, но слышит. Его камеру тоже открывают, это Чжухон.

— Вставай, чувак, давай, мы долетели! — он чуть не прыгает от радости и открывает соседнюю камеру тоже. Там кто-то, кажется, Минхёк, ворчит, чтобы от него отстали.

— Вы спали сто лет, давайте, ну же!

Хёну выбирается из капсулы и попадает в дружеские объятия Чжухона. Он тоже хлопает его пару раз по спине, а потом тот уносится вытаскивать остальных. Хёну делает пару движений, чтобы размять мышцы, а потом идет в свою каюту. Нужно в душ и переодеться, а потом можно выяснить, что и как. Он еще не очень осознает, что действительно сто лет их полета закончились, и что теперь?

После душа Хёну идет на кухню, потому что наверняка именно там все и соберутся. Он оказывается прав, но, к его удивлению, в кухне всего человек семь или восемь. Возможно, кто-то еще в своих комнатах, но очевидно, что проснулись не все сорок человек из группы сопровождения. Последняя дежурная, девушка, чье имя Хёну не помнит, то ли Соджон, то ли Ёнджон, терпеливо просила подождать всех и обещала объяснить, что происходит. Наконец, появляются по-прежнему радостно-возбужденный Чжухон и еще одна девушка, и Как-то-там-джон начинает рассказывать.

— Мы опоздали на пару недель, — говорит она. — Но теперь можно считать, что мы добрались. Стыковка с космической станцией, которая находится на орбите КХ-1924, предстоит завтра.

— А почему проснулись не все? — спрашивает кто-то, и все дружно кивают, это хороший вопрос.

— Ответственные за встречу решили, что если проснуться все одновременно, будет хаос и сложности с адаптацией. Поэтому мы перенастроили систему, и все будут просыпаться с перерывом в несколько дней.

Хёну это кажется хорошей идеей, но за его спиной кто-то бурчит, что так нечестно. Видимо, друзья еще остались в капсулах. Какая разница, спали почти сто лет, одна неделя ничего не решит.

— Мы можете пока заняться своими делами, — говорит девушка. — Но завтра при стыковке, вероятно, понадобиться ваша помощь.

Кто-то остается в кухне, продолжая обсуждать происходящее. Чжухон, вахта которого прошла еще без связи с планетой, требует все ему объяснить. К нему присоединяются еще двое, кто-то, кажется, Минхёк, начинает рассказ. Хёну не хочется слушать, потому что все это напоминает ему о Хёнвоне. Для которого где-то там, на КХ-1924, прошло восемнадцать лет, хотя для Хёну всего несколько часов. Вместо этого он идет проверить Нуну. В подсобке он находит пылесос в самом углу, похоже, он опять не работает. Хёну ищет на полке коробку с предохранителями, но ее нет. Пару минут он думает, не разобрать ли какой-нибудь другой пылесос, но второго такого, как Нуну, почему-то нет, и он не уверен, что предохранитель от другого робота подойдет. Хёну всерьез думает, можно ли забрать пылесос с собой, и найдутся ли на планете запчасти для техники столетней давности. От этих глупых мыслей он начинает смеяться, но потом это переходит в какую-то истерику. Хорошо, что в подсобку никто не заглядывает, и Хёну успокаивается сам. Нуну он все-таки забирает с собой в каюту.

Стыковка проходит довольно быстро и никакой особой помощи от них в итоге не требуется, автоматика справляется сама. Правда, очень медленно, но справляется. Когда, спустя пару часов от начала стыковки, шлюз наконец открывается и на борт «Короля Седжона» впервые за сто лет его полета входят новые люди, Хёну подсознательно надеется, что среди них будет Хёнвон. Но этого, конечно, не происходит, да и не могло произойти.

— Приветствуем вас на планете Новый Сеул, — торжественно произносит мужчина, зашедший первым. Видимо, он начальник над группой встречающих. Хёну морщится, с фантазией у их потомков явно не очень. КХ-1924 и то звучало интереснее.

Дальше все разворачивается стремительно. Всех уже проснувшихся забирают на станцию, к которой пристыковался их корабль. Они проходят медицинское обследование, кучу тестов с вопросами, в которые Хёну вчитывается примерно до сотого, а потом начинает отвечать как попало. Он не знает, на что это может повлиять, но ему уже все равно. Конечно, по хорошему, ему следовало бы поговорить с психологом, но он пока не готов. В этом их центре реабилитации, или как он там правильно называется, должен же быть психолог? Хёну обещает себе, что если все станет совсем плохо, он поговорит с кем-нибудьо своей неудачной влюбленности. Но пока… Пока он надеется увидеть Хёнвона еще раз. Хотя бы просто убедиться, что у того все хорошо.  
Спустя неделю или около того их, наконец, отправляют на планету на небольшом шаттле. У Хёну с собой всего одна сумка, большую часть которой занимает Нуну. Их встреча в космопорту обставлена очень празднично, цветы, дети, ответственные лица, все их приветствуют, играет музыка, звучат речи, а потом все очень быстро заканчивается. Некоторых, например, Чжухона, забирают родственники, решившиеся сменить планету вслед за легендарным предком, но волей прогресса оказавшиеся на ней раньше него. Остальных усаживают в электромобиль и везут в тот самый центр, где им предоставят временный кров, а так же всевозможные курсы переподготовки и адаптации к изменившимся условиям жизни. На планете, похоже, лето, за окном светит солнце, температура вполне комфортная, чтобы ходить с коротким рукавом, всюду вдоль улиц зелень и цветы.

По приезде каждый из них получает своего куратора. Куратор Хёну совсем мальчик, достает ему разве что до плеча, и явно очень волнуется, потому что частит. Хёну даже не запоминает его имя, и не переспрашивает, потому что сложно вклиниться в монолог о том, как хорошо ему будет в центре, и сколько новых возможностей ему откроется после обучения. Мальчик ведет его коридорами, попутно рассказывая, где столовая, где учебные классы, как устроено расписание и как с ним связаться в случае чего. Он цепляет Хёну браслет и показывает, как вывести панель с настройками, как выйти в систему связи и найти нужные функции. Хёну уточняет, есть ли в Новом Сеуле аналог интернета, и думает, что первым делом поищет запчасти для Нуну.

— Вот ваша комната, — наконец говорит куратор, и Хёну предвкушает, что сейчас останется один и покопается в новом гаджете.

— Ваш сосед, — бодро начинает мальчик, глядя в свой планшет, и спотыкается. — Это странно. Должно быть, какая-то ошибка. Гостей не селят…

Он не успевает договорить, как его останавливает голос у Хёну за плечом.

— Всё верно, это я попросил.

Хёну медленно оборачивается и пораженно смотрит на говорившего. У него галлюцинации, он сошел с ума или все еще лежит в анабиозе и видит сон? За его спиной стоит ничуть не изменившийся Хёнвон. Ну, или его точная копия.

— Спасибо, — говорит эта копия его куратору. — Дальше я все объясню сам.

Мальчик почему-то не возражает, а только почтительно кивает и уходит, оставляя Хёну в коридоре с… кем?  
— Я не призрак, — говорит Хёнвон, открывая дверь в комнату. — И ты не спишь и не сошел с ума. Заходи, я все объясню.

Комната вполне стандартная и похожа на все комнаты в подобных заведениях. Ну, может, немного уютнее. Небольшая прихожая, дверь в ванную, шкаф, стол, два стула, две кровати. Хёну оставляет сумку в прихожей и проходит дальше, устраиваясь на одном из стульев. Хёнвон проходит за ним, но не садится, а стоит напротив.

— Я попросил, чтобы тебя поселили со мной, и мне пошли навстречу, хотя это и нарушение правил, — говорит он. — Но если ты не захочешь, или тебе будет неловко, то можно будет переехать. Центр рассчитан на всех прибывших, но пока комнат достаточно…

— Подожди — останавливает его Хёну. — Это в самом деле ты? Как так получилось?

— Я всё тебе объясню, — обещает Хёнвон. — Мне нужно переодеться, ничего?

Хёну кивает, и Хёнвон отворачивает, тут же стягивая с себя футболку, кидает ее на стул и открывает шкаф. Сначала Хёну думает, что это маленькая месть за его космическое порно, но потом… Он поднимается и подходит ближе, рассматривая заинтересовавшую его деталь.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, осторожно касаясь небольшого, с подушечку пальца, металлического круга у основания шеи. От него к плечам и вниз к ребрам тянуться тонкие металлические нити, скрываясь под кожей.

— Это первое, о чем я должен тебе рассказать, — отвечает Хёнвон, вытаскивая, наконец, чистую футболку и надевая на себя. Он поворачивается, оказываясь лицом к Хёну, очень близко. Хёну ловит себя на мысли, что вблизи, без экранов и искажений, Хёнвон еще красивее, еще безупречнее.

— Сядь, пожалуйста, — просит он, и Хёну возвращается на стул. Хёнвон садиться на кровать, складывает руки в замок и смотрит неуверенно.

— Меня зовут Че Хёнвон, я гражданин Нового Сеула, — говорит он, и Хёну кивает, он знает это. — Мой идентификационный номер 15.01.94, и это означает, что я … киборг.

— Что? — распахивает глаза Хёну.

— Такие штуки, — Хёнвон трогает себя рукой за шею, точно нащупывая тот самый кружок металла. — У современных киборгов их нет. Я вроде как устаревший образец.

Он слегка улыбается, но как-то грустно.

— Значит… Ты не изменился, потому что ты киборг? — Хёну почему-то автоматически копирует жест, трогая себя за шею тоже, хотя у него-то точно ничего нет.

— Что? Нет, конечно! Я же тебе не андроид! — возмущается Хёнвон.

— Тогда почему ты выглядишь так же, как и тогда, когда мы…

— Потому же, почему и ты. Провел восемнадцать лет в анабиозе, — Хёнвон разводит руками.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — Хёну качает головой. — Можешь с самого начала объяснить?

— Мой… отец, создатель, как хочешь, — начинает Хёнвон, откидываясь назад и опираясь спиной о стену, — занимался киборгами еще на Земле. Когда Новый Сеул достаточно освоили, он перевез свои лаборатории сюда, потому что правительство обещало ему льготы, и потому что здесь было достаточно работы, для которой подошли бы такие, как я. Я человек, но искусственно созданный человек. Продукт симбиоза генной инженерии и высоких технологий.

Он снова грустно улыбается, и Хёну хочется подойти и обнять его, сказать, что все в порядке, что для него это не имеет значения. Но так ли это на самом деле? Поэтому он остается на месте, решая выслушать все до конца.

— И я всегда воспринимал себя именно так, — продолжает Хёнвон. — Исключительно как необходимого помощника, ответственного, исполнительного. Не как самостоятельную личность. Я был хорошим работником, но доктор Мин считал, что я неправильный, поломанный, так не должно было быть. Он пытался развить во мне чувства, включал музыку, показывал старые фильмы, даже порно пытался, — в этом месте Хёнвон слегка смущается, а Хёну усмехается, вспомнив свой эксперимент.

— Я и на работу на станции связи согласился, чтобы доктор Мин от меня отстал. Отличная работа была, ешь, спишь, пялишься в монитор в ожидании, пока кто-нибудь выйдет на связь. А потом…

— На связь вышел я, — заканчивает Хёну.

— Да, — кивает Хёнвон и смотрит ему в лицо. — И все изменилось. Не знаю, что в тебе было такого, что в тебе есть такого, но с тобой было интересно, мне хотелось смотреть на тебя, хотелось разговаривать, хотелось дотронуться. Все эти песни, книги, фильмы, что скормил мне доктор Мин, они обрели смысл. И даже когда ты… Когда я смотрел, как ты… Я знал, что моя внешность нравится людям, что они могут испытывать ко мне интерес подобного рода. Но это был первый раз, когда я сам испытал такой интерес. Не думал, что вообще на такое способен.

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что первый раз в жизни возбудился от того, что смотрел, как я дрочу на тебя?

— Фу, у тебя это звучит как-то мерзко, — кривится Хёнвон. — Но технически, да, так и было.

— Это прекрасно, — Хёну расплывается в самодовольной улыбке. — Но всё еще ничего не объясняет.

— Я почти закончил. Когда закончилась твоя вахта, я не врал, моя закончилась тоже, так совпало. Со следующим дежурным поддерживал связь уже мой сменщик. А я вернулся к доктору Мину и рассказал ему все. Сначала он замучил меня тестами, а потом предложил выход. Анабиоз. Заодно, сказал он, проведет какие-то свои тесты. Я согласился. Это был такой шанс, что глупо было отказываться! Шанс встретить тебя без дурацкой разницы в возрасте! Так что вот так все и вышло. Этот центр тоже принадлежит корпорации доктора Мина, поэтому я получил здесь работу, и поэтому у нас одна комната. Но если ты не хочешь…

— Почему ты думаешь, что я могу не хотеть? — спрашивает Хёну. — Для меня с нашего последнего разговора прошла пара дней, и в моем отношении к тебе ничего не изменилось.

— Ты ведь не знал, что я киборг, — Хёнвон отводит взгляд.  
— И что это меняет?  
— Некоторые все еще опасаются иметь с нами дело, хотя прошло уже больше двадцати лет с признания нас полноценными людьми. Так что…

Хёну поднимается со стула. Он внимательно выслушал всю историю, и хотя осознает и понимает еще далеко не все, одно знает точно. Судьба подарила ему уникальный шанс быть с человеком, который ему нравится и которому нравится он. Так сильно нравится, что тот решил провести почти двадцать лет в анабиозе, лишь бы встретить его. И наличие железок и электроники в его теле такие мелочи по сравнению с тем, что его вообще могло бы не быть. Он решительно шагает к Хёнвону и тянет его за руку, заставляя подняться. Тот смотрит на него слегка настороженно.

— Сейчас меня интересует только один вопрос, — говорит Хёну. — Умеют ли киборги целоваться?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Хёнвон, но в его глазах настороженность сменяется надеждой.

— Проверим? — и Хёну притягивает своего личного киборга ближе.

Опытным путем им удается выяснить, что поцелуи в программу киборгов не заложены, но они быстро учатся.

P.S.  
— Хорошо, у меня есть еще один вопрос, — говорит Хёну, отстраняясь. Хёнвон с трудом фокусируется на его лице, но кивает, показывая, что слушает. — На этой планете можно достать предохранитель для пылесоса столетней давности?


End file.
